


Comic/Story: How's About that Drink?

by apyewackety



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Casual Sex, Comic, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Comics, Fanart, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Random & Short, Rimming, loki in a thong, sketch - freeform, the stuff in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Don't you hate it when unexpected guests just drop in?





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shift in media, I draw faster on paper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition dump! Sorry about that, I know the page is cluttered with wall o' text. I think I'm impatient to get to the sexy bits. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait on an update and double apologies for any escaped typos therein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for some of the clunky verbiage, definitely needs cleaning.


End file.
